Hush Little Baby
by TBorah89
Summary: Mel and Roman both freak out when their son gets sick for the first time.


A/N: A little one shot about Mel and Roman's first go at parenthood.

* * *

Roman Nicolae sighed when he heard his home phone ring for the fifth time in the last two hours. It could only be one person because she had already called four times already. He briefly contemplated ignoring it but he thought better of it because it would only get him in trouble later.

"I'll bet that this is your mommy again calling to see about you. By the way she acts you would think that daddy didn't know how to take care of you." Roman looked down at his three month old son as he spoke. He had him sitting on the couch next to him propped up with pillows behind his back. They were watching the hockey game.

R.J. just looked at his dad with a smile on his face as if to say "You're the one who married that crazy woman."

"Hello Melinda R.J. and I are both fine just in case you were wondering. And no there is nothing wrong with him he is very content to watch the hockey game." Roman said into the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" Mel asked on the other end of the line. She was at work and she was very nervous about Roman being alone with their son. It wasn't that she didn't trust him it had more to do with the fact she was Piper Halliwell's daughter and she had inherited her mom's worrying.

Roman rolled his eyes so that only his son could see "Mellie, baby honey sweetie I love you but you have called five times tonight I promise that I'm not going to let anything happen to him." He assured her for about the thousandth time since he had been born.

"Ro I know it's not you I'm worried about it's demons and other bad things. I'm a cop I am paranoid by nature I can't help it. I care about my baby so sue me." Mel replied sarcastically. Her husband should have known better than to get between a momma bear and her cub.

"I know Mel but I promise you I'll take care of him." Roman said again just in case she missed it the first time he had said it.

"I know Ro I love you both I just had to check in on you guys I couldn't help myself. I'll take to you later." Mel said into the phone.

Roman sighed "Yeah I love you too bye." He looked over at his son "Don't look at me she's your mother." R.J. just giggled at his dad.

Roman scooped his son up in his arms "Alright squirt it's bath time you mother would kill me if I forgot. And don't think she wouldn't either. Let me let you in on a little something your mommy is a badass but don't tell her I told you that."

Roman had been in bed sleeping for only a couple of hours when he felt someone shaking him awake roughly. He rolled and looked at the clock it was two in the morning meaning it had to be Mel she had just got home from work. "Mel what the fuck it's two in the morning?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what the fuck. R.J. is burning up with a fever and I can't get him to stop crying." Mel replied sarcastically.

For the first time Roman noticed that she held their son in her arms and he was indeed putting his lung power to the test. His demeanor changed from being annoyed to worried. "Did you take his temperature?" he asked that was the first thing he thought of since his mom was a doctor.

"Of course I did and it is one hundred and two. That is why I woke you up he needs to get to the hospital." Mel said clearly annoyed with her husband.

Roman jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on "Then come on lets go." He said impatiently.

Mel probably broke every speeding law on the way to the hospital. That didn't matter to her though with the mood she was in. Anyway no cop would dare pull her over she still had her badge and gun. There were some cops who were convinced if they didn't watch themselves around her she would shoot them a principle.

Thank God the emergency room wasn't packed for a change and they got back to a room right away.

Mel had R.J. holding him close to her she glared at Roman "Just so you know this is all your fault."

Roman scoffed at her "Mel I didn't make him get sick and I damn sure didn't want him to get sick so I don't see how this is my fault."

"Because it just is I left him with you and now he is sick. Therefore it is your fault. I guess I'm just going to have to quit work so I can be with him all the time since you can't be trusted." Mel replied coolly.

Roman ran his hands over his face "Mel you are being ridiculous right now. I don't even know what to say to you when you get like this."

"You say the only thing you can I say you're right and I'm wrong." Wyatt said walking into the room. He was on duty and the only doctor free at that moment.

"Wyatt please don't encourage her." Roman said but Wyatt was already too busy checking over R.J.

"Mel what are his symptoms? I ask you because I'm a doctor and I can't even diagnose my own kids it's more of a mom thing." Wyatt explained.

"He won't stop crying and his temperature is a hundred and two." Mel replied.

Wyatt took his nephew from his sister "That doesn't sound so good little guy. Uncle Wy is going to make you all better don't worry." He looked in his ears and found the problem right away. "Little man here has an ear infection. I'm going to proscribe some antibiotics and ear drops."

"But he is going to be ok right?" Roman asked not only for his son's sake but for his own as well Mel would kill him.

"Yeah he'll be fine kids get these damn things all the time. Forget to put a hat over their ears when you take them out and this happens." Wyatt replied.

A little while later Roman and Mel were standing over R.J.'s crib he was sound asleep.

"I'm glad that he is finally sleeping. And I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier." Mel said leaning into Roman allowing him to put his arm around her.

Roman kissed her on the lips and then he shrugged sheepishly "But you weren't wrong this was my fault. You had a hat on him the other day when you dropped him off with me at work and I took it off him. If I had left it on then this wouldn't have happened."

"Baby you heard Wy it could have happened to either one of us. It's not your fault he is a baby he is going to get sick and he is a boy when he gets older he will get hurt. I'm sorry I don't want you to beat yourself up over this." Mel replied kissing him again.

"Mel do you think he should sleep with us tonight?" Roman asked his wife.

Mel didn't even have to pause to consider what he had asked "Hell yes." She said without a second thought. And that was how they fell asleep with R.J. in between them and they both had a arm around him.


End file.
